Kate Dennis
Kate Dennis ist eine Regisseurin, die bei der Fernsehserie Suits Regie führt. Biografie Dennis begann ihre Karriere 1989 als Materialassistentin bei Antony J. Bowmans "Cappuccino" und übte diese Tätigkeit auch 1991 und 1993 bei den Filmen "Doch dann kam sie (Till There Was You)", "Ein Pfeil in den Himmel (At Play in the Fields of the Lord)" und "Shotgun Wedding". In den Jahren 1993 bis 1995 und 1997 arbeitete Dennis als Script Supervisorin bei dem Film "Cliffhanger - Nur die Starken überleben (Cliffhanger)", dem Videospiel "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers", dem Film "Power Rangers: Der Film (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie)", dem Film "Ein Schweinchen namens Babe (Babe)" und dem Film "Robinson Crusoe". 1994 war Dennis dann Kameraassistentin bei den Filmen "Black River" und "The Roly Poly Man". 1994 und 1996 war Dennis bei dem Film "Priscilla - Königin der Wüste (The Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert)" und dem Film "Children of the Revolution" für die Continuity zuständig. 1996 gab Dennis bei der Fernsehserie "Twisted Tales" ihr Debüt als Regisseurin und führte im gleichen Jahr bei dem Prequel-Fernsehfilm "Twisted Tales" zur gleichnamigen Fernsehserie Regie. 1997 und 2001 war Dennis Second Unit Director bei einer Folge der Fernsehserie "Big Sky" und dem Film "Army Go Home! (Buffalo Soldiers)" von Gregor Jordan und mit Joaquin Phoenix. 2001 schrieb Dennis für den Film "Superstition - Spiel mit dem Feuer (Superstition)" ihr einziges Drehbuch. Zunächst führte Dennis bei einigen australischen Fernsehserien, wie etwa "The Secret Life of Us" oder "MDA" Regie, aber auch mit der Fernsehserie "Rescue Me" bei einer britischen Produktion. Ab 2004 nahm Dennis eine Auszeit und machte bis 2010 nur 2 Folgen der australischen Fernsehserie "Love My Way", wofür Dennis sich 2007 eine Nominierung für die Folge "Cars Without Brakes" bei den australischen Directors Guild Awards in der Kategorie Best Direction in a Television Series bekam, und "Rush". 2010 kam Dennis zu der australischen Fernsehserie "Offspring", wo sie bis 2014 20 Folgen als Regisseurin begleitete. Von 2012 bis 2014 führte Dennis bei der Fernsehserie "Rake" bei jeweils Folge 7 bis 8 in Staffel 2 bis 3 Regie und wurde dafür 2013 bei den australischen Directors Guild Awards in der Kategorie Best Direction in a Television Drama Series nominiert. 2014 war Dennis dann Regisseurin der ersten 3 Folgen von der australischen Fernsehserie "Secrets & Lies", wofür Dennis 2015 zum 3.Mal bei den australischen Directors Guild Awards, diesmal in der Kategorie Best Direction in a TV Mini-Series für Folge 2, nominiert wurde. 2015 durfte Dennis dann auch bei dem US-Remake "Secrets and Lies" bei 2 Folgen Regie führen, womit Dennis begann in den USA zu arbeiten. Seit 2015 hat Dennis ausschließlich an US-amerikanischen Produktionen mitgewirkt, so wie etwa bei der Fernsehserie Suits, wo Dennis in Staffel 5 bis 6 bei den beiden Folgen Stunde der Wahrheit und Vertrauen Regie führte. Außerdem wirkte Dennis an Fernsehserien wie "Fear the Walking Dead", eine Folge in 2016, oder "The Handmaid's Tale", eine Folge 2017, mit. Credits Regisseurin * Staffel 5: Stunde der Wahrheit * Staffel 6: Vertrauen Filmografie * 1996: Twisted Tales (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x6) * 1996: Twisted Tales (Fernsehfilm) * 2001-2003: The Secret Life of Us (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x10-1x11, 2x7-2x8, 3x5-3x6 & 3x15-3x16) * 2002: Rescue Me (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x1-1x3) * 2003: MDA (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x11) * 2004: The Alice (Fernsehfilm) * 2007: Love My Way (Fernsehserie, Folgen 3x5-3x6) * 2009: Rush (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x11) * 2010-2014: Offspring (Fernsehserie, 20 Folgen) * 2012: Miss Fishers mysteriöse Mordfälle (Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries, Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x2-1x3) * 2012-2014: Rake (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2x7-2x8 & 3x7-3x8) * 2013: The Time of Our Lives (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x8-1x9) * 2014: Secrets & Lies (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x1-1x3) * 2014: Party Tricks (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x1-1x3) * 2015: Secrets and Lies (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x4 & 1x6) * 2015: CSI: Cyber (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x7) * 2015-2016: Sleepy Hollow (Fernsehserie, Folgen 3x3 & 3x9) * 2015-2016: TURN: Washington's Spies (TURN, Fernsehserie, Folgen 2x4 & 3x8) * seit 2015: Suits * 2015-2017: The Mindy Project (Fernsehserie, Folgen 4x11 & 5x9) * 2016: Second Chance (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x9) * 2016. Fear the Walking Dead (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x6) * 2016: Preacher (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x8) * 2017: The Handmaid's Tale (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x8-1x9) * 2017: GLOW (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x6) * 2017: I'm Dying Up Here (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x8) __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Kategorie:Regisseure Seiten